Innocent
by Loveguru92
Summary: Another AU stendan fic, Brendan and Ste met for the first time in jail. Not sure how many chapters this will have just yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I've read quite a few prison based fics and I really wanted to write one of my own, I'll try keep it original and interesting:) this isn't the story I've been working on, I literally just started writing it about an hour ago.**

Chapter 1

Brendans pov

It's my 50th day in this hellhole, I don't keep track but my cell mate does and it latches on, somehow becomes interesting since there's nothing else to do.

Fifty days of me paying for a crime I didn't even commit. It all started when I started working for Danny Houston, he found out about my lifestyle. My thing with men, even though I had a wife and kids back at home. I got caught out though, He witnessed me with Vincent. His barman.

At first he kept quiet but eventually he admitted that he knew, blackmailed me, made me do every dodgy deal going and I kept my mouth shut. Until something went bad the police somehow got involved.

Danny said I messed everything up. I know I didn't though, he probably fucked the wrong people over. Next thing I knew I was getting dragged out of my bed at daft hours saying I was under arrest. For murder, I had been charged with killing Vincent.

Danny exploited my secret to Ellen, she visited me after my second week. Told me she knew, she looked disgusted talking to me. The rest is a blur, it was posted all over the papers. Closet queer arrested for murder on secret gay lover.

The only person that still even bothers to visit me is Cheryl, not often its hard with the time difference, her being in Ireland and me being in England.

This is a more secure, low key jail. Groups of maybe thirty in each block, which means news travels around fast. Only problem is separating the truth from lies. There's a newbie coming today, a lot of the guys are hyped up for 'fresh meat'. It makes my skin crawl thinking of the stuff that goes in here.

I'm sitting in the canteen at lunch, Earl sitting across from me. When I see a sandy coloured haired boy walking in, a guard escorting him around.

The boy looks in his early twenties, lean looking thing, piercing blue eyes. Sun kissed skin, perfect curvy arse cheeks. He reminds me of Vincent, the thought makes me grit my teeth but there's something different about this lad something that's got me intrigued.

I'm not the only one with there eyes on him I notice, the rooms in silence which happens very seldom. Earl leans over and whispers to me.

"That's the new boy" he explains as if it wasn't obvious, "You heard what he's in for?"

"I guessed, and yeah heard a few stories though." I reply, he doesn't look like the type of nutter he's getting made out to be.

"Supposedly he killed his mum." he says "You've gotta be fucked up to do that right?"

I feel sick, thinking something as innocent looking as this boy could do something like that. Just goes to show you, don't read a book by its cover.

Some lad with dark hair walks over to the boy, smiling at him warmly. I finish the rest of my food without paying attention to him.

After lunch the guards let us do what we want, which is three options. Gym, outdoor activities or library. I settle for the library knowing I'll maybe get some peace in there.

I get in don't take much notice of anyone, I decide to read some book about the war. I choose a table with a few different seats, the fair haired boy from earlier is sat in one of the chairs but doesn't acknowledge me.

The whole rooms in silence and I manage to go through a chapter before getting bored. I look up at the boy, he's frowning looking at the page, his teeth biting hard at his bottom lip.

"So whats your story?" I ask , the boy jumps and looks up at me, it's then I notice his eyelashes, perfectly long and curved.

He looks around before replying "Ya talking to me?" his accent is so pronounced, I can feel goosebumps rising on my arms.

"Yeah" I reply in a gruff voice,

"Eh ya mean why am I ere?" he mutters looking back down. I grunt as a reply.

His face hardens before he sighs "I killed me mum." I go to reply, telling the boy he's a psychopath and that's coming from me but the he interrupts "She had cancer, she asked me to"

I properly look at the boy, he looks shaken. I suppose though he's in jail, for putting someone he cared about out of misery, he must be terrified.

"What age are ye kid?" I ask

He looks up at me then smirks, "Kid? Ya don't even know what age I am!"

I chuckle a bit and I'm glad not many people come here, it feels as though this is private. "Right go on then what age?"

"22" he sighs rubbing his face.

"So yeah your getting called kid" I smirk.

He looks at me pout on his face, a glint in his eye he didn't have five minutes ago, "Ste's fine."

"Ste?" I ask, what the hell is that.

"Yeah, me name.." he says,

"Okay. So Steven it is then?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

He tuts "Nobody calls me Steven but. It's like an old mans name init?"

"Hmm I'm not so sure" I say back small smile on my lips, "Names Brendan"

"Yeah I know who ya are" he says

"Ye read about me in the papers then?" I say rubbing my forehead.

"Yeah" he says looking awkward, "There was a lot of bother cause someone where I stayed done this hate campaign about ya.. Probably best not to say"

"A hate campaign?" I murmur, I had never been told about this.

"Yeah, cos well.. Ya supposedly killed your boyfriend" he says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Supposedly?" I say looking at him, I don't know what he means by that, he frowns again.

"Well ya don't seem like the phsyco you got made out to be." he sighs, he stands and get up "It's nowt of my business anyway"

"I didn't do it" I murmur, "I hurt people, I've hurt a lot of people but murder is never a line I would cross" I don't know why I tell Steven but it feels good having someone that doesn't seem to think your a looney.

He nods his head, "Better get back, I don't even know where my cell is yet."

"I'll see ye around Steven" I say to him, I can't help but watch his arse as he walks away. He turns back and notices what I was doing before smirking at me and shaking his head.

Then he's away out the door and gone. I know I shouldn't want him but I do, I've not been with anyone since Vincent. Partly because I feel like people would probably only sleep with me in here to get some sort of power or protection.

When I get back to my cell the wardens there. She looks at me her lips tight. "Brian's been injured, he's in surgery."

"Does that mean I'm getting a room to myself for a while" I say dryly back at her, I can't stand the woman Elizabeth Ryan. The woman that thinks she owns all of us, even of she does that doesn't make her anything special.

"I'm afraid not, as you know we've got a new one today. He's a slip of a boy will get eaten up alive in here, I'm putting him in with you" she says, regret already written all over her face.

Sharing a cell with Steven gets me thinking of all the different positions I could have him in, he could be my new favourite pass time until I get bored. God can't tempt me this much if he didn't expect me to act on these thoughts.

"Your putting him in with me why?" I ask.

"Well we don't have much choice, there isn't exactly any spare cells going at the moment." she huffs and I can tell she really doesn't want to do this.

It's clearly just a coincidence that Steven needs a cell and my cell mate gets injured. Wrong timing or the right timing I'm not sure of that yet.

Soon after the warden leaves warning me. I sit on my bed staring up at the ceiling only looking away when I hear feet shuffling and Steven walking in and giving me a small smile.

I nod my head back at him while the guard explains to him this is his cell, bed. Telling him the routine before fucking off.

I know it's going to be torture being in a room alone with this boy the full night considering my thoughts on him already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope yous enjoy chapter 2, tried to make this one quite long. Thanks for the reviews, was surprised to get that many to be fair! X**

Chapter 2

It's not as hard as I thought it would be to resist the boy. At first he's quiet just sits on his bed looking down at hands, I don't take my eyes off him apart from when he looks at me and I pretend I'm staring at a spot on the wall beside him.

Eventually it's time to go to the canteen but the boy doesn't move just sits there.

"Oi kid, time for dinner" I say,

He shakes his head "Nah I'm not goin out there"

"Yeah ye are come on." I try to pull him up but he doesn't budge, he looks scared "I'll look after ye, I won't let anyone touch ye."

His face scrunches up "I don't need lookin after"

"Yeah well why do ye look petrified to go?" I sigh to him, I remember I was terrified to go out my cell when I first got here. Wondered what the inmates would say or do to me, funny thing is when people think your a murderer they stay out your way.

"I'd rather just stay here out of everyone's way." he mutters

"Nobody will say anything while your with me" I reassure him, feeling almost protective over the boy.

He shakes his head, "Your not getting a choice." I snap "I'll drag ye along if I need to"

"Right fine" he moans as I grab onto his arm, we walk to the canteen in silence him a few steps behind me, pout on his face.

The food that gets served looks like crap and smells worse. We get to the table and Steven plays about with the lumpy potatoes on his plate "This is rank" he says as his nose scrunches and he pushes his tray away.

"Ye better get used to it, crap for breakfast, crap for lunch and crap for dinner" I tell him, he looks conflicted with himself "I didn't eat my first few days but I realised I'm not going to be able to survive without the food. Neither will you."

He huffs out a deep breath before putting a spoonful into his mouth, he looks like he's fighting to eat it like he wants to spew it back up. I hear someone shout on me "Brady", it's Graham. In for armed robbery and kidnap, that's the only things he's being caught doing.

He comes over to the table and sits down next to Steven looking at the boy up and down as if assessing him, "Can I get him when your finished?" Graham asks looking at me.

Steven frowns before understanding flashes across his face. I don't think twice before grabbing Graham by the collar and barking in his face "What did ye just say?!"

He looks shocked and flustered "N..Nothing."

I retreat back over the table and he jumps up while I smirk at him. I only just realise that I've gotten everyone's attention including a few guards that were coming over.

They don't say anything but Steven does "What were that all about?" he asks, even though I can tell he knows.

"What do ye think?" I say looking back at him,

"But I'm not some jail bird" he says through gritted teeth.

"I know." I sigh, he looks up at me obviously not expecting that reply.

"What D'ya want then?" he says cheeks flushing.

"Well talk later, hurry up eat." I say to him.

"I'm done" he murmurs.

"Ye've barely ate anything" I sigh at him,

"Yeah well it's hard to eat when ya feel like everyone's watching you" he says looking around him.

"Okay, let's go then" I sigh standing up, him following me to where we put the trays and walks beside me not making a peep all the way back to the cell.

When we get there the tension is all around the room, I sigh "Ye don't need to give me anything Steven, ye don't owe me."

"Yeah but I'm not daft I've heard what its supposed to be like in here" he says sounding exhausted.

"I'm not wanting ye to do anything ye don't want to" I explain, rape isn't something I ever add to my list of mistakes.

He looks nervous "Well what D'ya mean?"

"If ye don't want to do something then I don't want ye to do it" I sigh rubbing my hands over my face.

"Okay" he says letting out a breath of what I think is relief, am I really that bad?

Lockdown comes quite soon and the boy strips off his top, showing his perfectly tanned back. "Ye been on holiday or something?" I ask before I can help myself.

"Huh?" he asks turning round and my breath gets caught in my throat at the sight of him.

"Em, you've got a tan" I say looking away.

"Aw nah, never even been on a plane me" he says.

He gets under the thin sheet while shivering, "Your better sleepin without these! There freezin" he moans.

"Ye get used to it" I sigh as I turn away from him and close my eyes.

I can't sleep but, the boy huffs and turns every two minutes "Kid stop moving" I huff after a while.

"Sorry" he murmurs. I let out a deep breath I think I'm probably going to regret what I say but I do it anyway.

"Ye can sleep in here if ye want" I say, for a minute I think he's going to say no but then I here him shift so I turn over. I can see his eyes blazing at me while he moves over to my bed I shuffle to make room for him.

His body's cold but I press myself against him, I can hear my blood rushing in my ears. We lie looking at each other eventually though I give into sleep.

The next morning I wake up Stevens body curled around me a small smile on his lips, eyes closed still sleeping. I shake him a bit to wake him up and his eyes flutter open. He looks around us then at me and blushes. It's then I feel his hard on digging into my leg.

"Really?" I sigh,

He hums as a reply before smirking at me. I chuckle for the first time since I've came in here. His smile widens and I move towards him, quickly before I can think and I give him a soft peck on the lips and pull back. He looks in shock as if he wasn't expecting it but then he pushes himself up on his elbows and brings us together again. Prodding his tongue into my mouth, he tastes sensual. His mouth feels so soft, it feels like the softest thing I might have felt.

It doesn't last for long before the boy pulls away again, giving me a coy smile. He looks embarrassed but I have no clue why, before I can act on anything a guard comes in.

He frowns when he sees us in bed together, as if he doesn't quite understand what's going on "Breakfast is starting in fifteen minutes" he tells us before leaving.

"Ya know I don't really feel like breakfast" the boy says as he rolls out of my bed.

"Not this again" I huff.

"Nah I just.. I don't want people to think I'm some sorta toy you can pass about." he says scratching beside his eye. "I've got a mind of me own."

"Your not, I know you've got a mind, I said ye don't need to do anything ye don't want to" I sigh,

"I know that right" he says.

"Then what's the problem?" I groan, if the boy doesn't eat he's going to lose weight and he doesn't look like he can afford that.

"The way they look at me. I have ears ya know. I can hear what they say" he mutters.

"Ignore them, in a week or two they'll start to lay off" I tell him, "But if ye hide in here there gonna know there getting to ye."

He huffs "So what am I supposed to do pretend I can't hear there snide remarks, would you do that?"

"I don't know Steven there's a difference between me and you." I say.

His face visibly hardens and he nods "Yeah your right", he goes over to the sink and splashes some water on his face then shoves a T-shirt on. "On one condition though."

"Jesus this isn't a contract, ye can do what ye want I'm only looking out for ye" I mutter to him.

"Well I don't want to sit with you" he says.

I'm surprised to hear it, most boys like him would jump at the chance of me to sit with them, even if it would be for protection. "Okay.. Why?"

"Because there's less chance them asking if they can get a shot int there?" he sighs "And at least if they do there saying it to me, not you as if your my master or somethin"

I nod "Yeah okay, I'm still gonna keep an eye though"

He smiles at me "Yeah? Thanks" he says colour coming to his cheeks.

"You goin first or am I?" I ask,

"I'll go" he says to me, he hesitates though.

"I'll be behind ye, don't think your getting to go to the showers yourself though" I say quieter to him, the showers are the place he needs looking after the most.

His eyes widen "You mean.." he trails off "Maybe I'll skip it" his face has paled a fair bit.

I go up closer to him and put a hand on his arm, I never thought I'd see the day. Me comforting someone, actually wanting to comfort someone. "I won't let anything happen to ye."

"But.. But then I'm gonna owe you, ya might as well make my decisions for me" he sighs closing his eyes.

I press my hand against his cheek before even realising that I had moved it, he opens his eyes a confused look on his face.

"How did you end up in here?" he asks,

"Ye know how.." I murmur

"Yeah but, if ya didn't do it. How.. Why?" he say looking confused.

"I got mixed up with the wrong people" I sigh hoping I don't need to get much into it.

He nods and turns to leave, "It gets easier doesn't it?" he says looking at me as if I hold all the answers.

Truth is no it doesn't get easier but you learn to live here, I don't tell him that though I give him a nod and that seems to be enough for him to smile and walk out the cell.

He's just sitting down when I get to the canteen, with that lad he was talking to yesterday. Steven gives me a small smile across the room then turns back to whoever the guy is.

I sit at my usual table, Earl sits across from me. "You mad or something Brady?"

I raise an eyebrow at him "That a trick question?" I ask giving him a smirk. Normally Earls an easygoing guy, tells you how it is. One of the reasons why I like him, he's older than me in his forties, has served ten years in here. God knows what he's in for though.

He doesn't take it as a joke though, his face is straight "Your playin a dangerous game. Practically making that lad an ever bigger target."

I look at him "And how's that?"

"Well your performance yesterday with Graham didn't go unnoticed." he sighs and rubs his forehead "If anything happens to him, your going to be the first culprit."

"I'm trying to make sure nothing happens to him" I sigh,

"Nothing happens to him? Brady were in jail nobody's safe here." he says

"Yeah but there not gonna want to make me an enemy are they?" I say.

"Do you think they care in here? Some of these guys are never leaving, they don't care what happens to them. You can't be with him all the time, do yourself a favour cut your ties to him. Save yourself the hassle" he says,

"I'm a big boy" I grunt at him "I can make my own decisions".

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you" he sighs before shoving toast into his mouth. I turn over to Steven and see Graham's talking to him.

My fists clench together on there own, but Earl stops me "You go over there and you'll get unwanted attention." I nod my head and try listen in.

I can't hear much but I know something must snap in the boy because next thing I know he hits Graham in the head with his tray.

I move before I can stop myself, stand in front of Steven.

"Move out the way Brady!" Graham screams at me, vein popping out in his neck.

I don't get time to reply as he's getting escorted away, I'm surprised it's not Steven that's getting took by the guards. I grab his arm and pull him along, walking fast and not stopping until we're in the cell.

"What was that all about?" I ask,

"I weren't goin to let him talk to me like I'm a piece of shit." he shrugs before sitting onto his bed.

I run my fingers through my hair and take a deep breath "What did he say?"

"Was callin me a tart, saying I've only been here a day and I've already slept with two guys, it weren't really what he was sayin it were the way he said it." he says looking down at his hands "As if he's better than me. I've had people talk down to me nearly my full life and I've took it. Not in here but, not when he's done worse than me."

I sit down beside him, and push his fringe back from his forehead. "When's your trial?" I murmur,

"Next week" he shuts his eyes, "I've already admitted to it they've charged me with it. Just to get my full sentence then."

"Ye spoke to your lawyer?" I ask.

"Yeah.. He says I'll probably get six years, maybe less" he says leaning his head back.

"That's not too bad, there's some people that's doing double that" I sigh,

"Like you?" he asks opening his eyes and looking at me, I slowly nod. "How long do you need to serve?"

"I'm lookin at a thirty year stretch. Might get cut down on good behaviour." I sigh,

"Guess I've got it lucky then" he says,

"Not really. Ye shouldn't be here, don't deserve to be here." I tell him,

"Neither do you.." he says, the look in his eyes make me nearly believe him.

"I might not have killed anyone but I'm not innocent. I deserve to be here." I murmur,

"Like what?" he asks, "What have ya done that's so bad that makes you deserve to be in here, maybe for most of your life?"

"I have a wife, I cheated on her with men. I've got kids, they're going to grow up without a dad because of me. Vinnie.. I used to hit him" I sigh "I've stole of people, I've set them up. I was a drug dealer."

Steven looks hesitant, "I've got kids, there mum Amy, she's me best mate now but I used to hit her.. Infact a lot of things you said I've done" he puts his head down.

I think it's disgusting that he hit a woman but I'm not angry at him the way I would be if it were anyone else.

"Just cause you've done bad things dunt mean you deserve to rot in ere" he says turning my face to him "If ya weren't a good guy why would you be lookin out for me eh?" he looks hesitant but forces it out his mouth anyway.

I think to myself why am I looking out for Steven? Because there's some attraction there that feels like I'm a bit of metal and he's a magnet, pulling me towards him. Or because he looks so perfect that I don't want anyone to mess him up, I automatically wanted to protect him, even before I knew his name.

I wouldn't do it for just anyone, theres plenty of lads like Steven in here that I've never even gave the time of day to. I shrug, don't know what to say back to him.

It's then I realise how close we are to each other, his eyes connected to mine, he swallows and I follow the movement of his throat and imagine my tongue trailing down there, feeling his pulse. He edges even closer to me and my breath hitches, I don't move. If he wants anything he's going to need to go for it, I don't want to push the boy to far.

His lips are on mine so quick I almost miss him moving the rest of the way towards me. His tongue pressing against my lips and I open up for him, he explores my mouth, while wrapping his arms around my neck and pressing himself against me.

I push him down into a lying position, me on top of him. I've never really been like this with a lad before, it isn't about the power or control it's just a kiss. Theres a passion between us that clearly we have both established.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I know I've not updated in ages but Ive been really busy and when I'm writing I like to just sit down and write for ages I can never write bit by bit. So they are the main reasons, I promise the next chapter will be a long one! anyway hope you's enjoy chapter 3 and reviews are welcome x**

Chapter 3

He pulls away looking embarrassed, I can feel the boys erection against my stomach and I rub against it, Steven let's out a moan. It's the filthiest noise I've ever heard. I go to kiss him again but he stops me "Brendan" he whispers pushing me away a bit.

At first I think shit I've fucked it but then I realise, he kissed me. I sit back anyway and nod my head "I get it Steven" maybe he does think I killed Vincent, can't blame him for thinking it.

"No ya don't" he complains trying to pull me back towards him but I don't move, "I've never.. Ya know, done it with a guy before" he sighs,

"You've not?" I ask, maybe I'm too paranoid but I have a right to be.

"Yeah I wasn't even sure if I liked guys." he murmurs,

"And?" I sigh, mentally slapping myself, usually I can tell if someone's gay or not.

"Well I didn't want to stop" he says, blushing and avoiding eye contact with me.

"Okay" I say before going back towards him, and carrying on from where we left off. He doesn't resist thankfully. I stroke his groin over his trousers and he groans into my mouth.

I don't want to rush things with the boy especially if he's never been with a man before. I pull away from him and tug down his trousers, pushing them over his perky arse gliding my hands against it.

I look at the boys face to check for any signs that I should stop, but all I see is his desire. I pull his boxers down and his erection springs free. I kiss and suck my way up the boys thighs until I reach his member.

His fingers are running through my hair nails staring to scrape my scalp when I take him into my mouth. I work on the tip sucking and licking and slurping away eventually I take him down to the back of my throat, that's when he starts whimpering and his fingers tug at my hairs.

The noises he makes only spur me on, I get into a rhythm and soon enough Stevens coming, straight down my throat. Pulling my hair so hard I'm surprised it doesn't come out, I pull away and look at his face.

I can't help but plant another kiss on his lips thrusting my tongue into his mouth, he moans in satisfaction. I pull away and slap his arse to which he giggles at while I pull his boxers back up. I try to stand up but he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me back down onto the bed. I can't help but bark out a laugh from the surprise. He grins at me while straddling me and this time he kisses me.

When I first met him I didn't think this would happen, not saying I didn't want it to but I just didn't think it would happen. Not this quick anyway, he pulls away and looks down to my groin swots king a deep breath and asking "Do ya want me to.." he just let's the sentence hang in the air.

Eventually I guess he's not going to continue what he was saying, so I just shrug, "Ye can if ye want" I say. Yes I do want him to but he's never been with a guy, if I push him into something to quick it could fuck the whole thing up.

"Okay, just don't laugh at me." he murmurs playing with a bit of loose thread on the bed sheet.

"Why would I laugh?" I ask frowning.

"Cos I don't really know what to do, do I?" he says under his breath, sounding embarrassed.

I can't help but smirk at him, "Don't feel nervous, just relax."

He nods along slowly to my words and I move in for a kiss, when I pull away he's wearing a soft smile on his face. He looks at my trousers, determined look on his face. He bites down on his bottom lip while undoing them and when he's done and I'm left with only my boxers on he looks back up at me, looking somewhat unsure of himself. I give an encouraging nod and it seems to do the trick. By the time my boxers are off I'm breathing heavier than normal, he peers up at me before grabbing my member in both hands and slowly stocking it working up a rhythm, his tongue is poking out of his mouth from concentration. I'm that lost in it I don't even notice Steven wrapping his lips around me until he's got my full member, slicked wet with his saliva and my pre cum, stuffed down his throat. I'm surprised he can take it, he starts to work up and down my full length, stroking his tongue against it. I hiss his name, and dig my nails into his shoulders when I come, can't help myself thrusting into his mouth.

After I'm surprised Steven doesn't want to lie in the bed with me, he gives me heated glances from across the room where he's cleaning himself up. Before I know it in standing behind him sucking at his neck, "We not goin for lunch soon?" he asks,

I almost stiffen at the thought, I forgot where we were. Stupidly of me, he must notice the shift in me because he turns around frowning, "What's up? Ya alright?"

I clear my throat and nod "Yeah course."

He doesn't believe me but he doesn't push at it which I'm grateful of. We head for lunch and sit separately again, I try not to look over at him but some of the times that I do he's already looking at me, when I catch his eye he smirks before looking away and carrying on in a conversation.

Earl is sitting across from me mostly staying silent.

"What is the problem?" I mutter at him after it looks like he's not going to start talking.

He looks up a me, eyebrow raised "You have to ask?" he says before looking over at Steven and back at me.

"Why do ye have a problem with him?" I sigh.

"Look at him. He's using you, doesn't even want to be seen with you and your looking over at him constantly, look like a love sick teenager." he snaps, sounding irritated. I don't get what his problem is.

"Will ye just shut up. This suits me." I sigh,

"Really after what happened with Vinnie?" he says,

"That was different" I say sounding more annoyed than I'd like to sound.

"And hows that?" he asks,

"..It just is" I say letting out a deep breath, "what were doing, its allowed. We're both gaining something out it."

Earl looks up at me shocked expression all over his face "So you don't mind getting used as protection as long as your getting a shag out of it".

"He doesn't even want me to protect him." I spit out my mouth, it's true he doesn't. That doesn't mean I'm not going to try to anyway.

"Then what's in it for him?" he questions, it's then I think what is in it for Steven, does there even need to be anything in it?

I shrug back at him, "Does there need to be?"

"So basically he's your bitch and whenever you want something he'll come running?" he says, letting out a dry laugh as though it's forced out.

"No, we share the same cell. It suits us both, well staying in the same room together for god knows how long." I sigh.

"This is the last time I'm going to warn you Brendan." he says "I'm not doing this to be a bad guy, but he's trouble."

I shake my head and go back to my food but shortly later I look up at Steven, can't help myself. Only problem is I don't see him, I nudge Earl from across the table and he follows my eye line.

"Told you, trouble" he says under his breath.

I stand up from the table thumping my knee against the wooden top, making the trays on it jump.

There's either two things that could have happened, Stevens decided to go back to the cell or something bad is going to happen to him. I look around the room, practically scanning every face but I don't find the face I'm looking for.

Now I can guess who's with Steven, it's probably Graham. I start jogging on my way to the gym where I know they'll be. As soon as I get there I spot Steven, sitting on the couch with a face like a smacked arse.

Grahams siting beside him, crude smirk on his face while saying something in Stevens ear.

I don't know what he's said but I know I won't like it, I march towards them, Steven looking up at me surprise written all over his face. Graham doesn't look so surprised though,

"Ye got a problem?" I sneer.

"Well you came to me.." Graham say raising a hand to Steven's cheek to which he bats away and Graham tuts.

I grit my teeth but know he's only putting this on to see my reaction, this is where I need to be careful. If I act like I care, letting them think they can get to me through Steven.

If I act like I don't care it might hurt Steven's feelings, push him away just when I'm getting him where I want him.

I gather myself mentally and look at Graham straight in the eye while saying, "Ye want to come back to the cell Steven?"

I don't look at the lad until I know he's moving off the couch, Graham looks pissed. "See you around then" he says winking at Steven, we walk back out and were halfway back to the cell before he speaks.

"Thanks for that.. Ya know, I dunno really what were goin on" he mutters, looking up into my face.

"Ye don't need to thank me, I told ye I'd make sure nothin happened to ye" I sigh taking in his features,

He smiles at me, it makes my insides heat up and I get a flutter in my stomach at the sight of it. I almost slap myself, feel like some kid in an American movie getting butterflies.

"Well thanks anyway, ya didn't need to do it" he says,

I raise my eyebrow at him, letting him know I did need to do it. Not just for the boys safety but for my own peace of mind. Its strange feeling a connection like this with someone, especially in a place like this.

But I know even if me and Steven were to fall out as long as we're both in this jail together, I'd make sure nothing happens to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, I know I've took ages to update this, I've just been so busy the past few weeks but I promise I won't leave it as long before I update the next chapter. Anyway thank you to those that are reading this and of course to the lovely people that review my stories :) hope you's enjoy x**

Chapter 4

I wake up, eyes clouded. I look down and see Steven, head pressed against my chest which makes me feel his breath every time he breaths out, it's almost therapeutic the rhythm of it. The heat of his body against mine keeping me warm or maybe it's me keeping him warm I suppose it's basically the same thing. I just lay there admiring him, I run my fingers through his hair while pushing his fringe back and he murmurs something that I can't make out before rolling off the bed.

I manage to grab him before he falls off but he's awake now, looking at me confused but it doesn't last long before his eyes are closed again, I think back to last night. He came so close to having sex with me, I could see in his eyes that he was fighting against it. I could have made it harder for him and tried it on but I didn't, I want the boy to be completely ready for me.

I think back to the way that he looks at me, I can't remember the last time someone looked at me like that. Completely open and willing, he looks at me like I'm important to him, like he can't quite believe I'm real.

I can only understand what I see in his glances because I feel it to, it's strange for me to find this anywhere never mind in a place like this, with a person like Steven.

A guard comes in, the same as every morning letting me know about breakfast. I slowly start to move out the bed trying my hardest not to wake him, part of me wants to wake him up and force him to come with me , another part wants me to just stay in here to make sure he can't leave.

I don't get to make the choice sadly when I feel Stevens hand wrap around my wrist pulling me back, "Where ya goin?" he asks and when I look back at him he's got a small smile on his face.

"Breakfast where else?" I snap, I don't mean to but this is just the way I am, Stevens getting to close and it can't happen.

He frowns at me, confusion clear on his face "But.." he murmurs but doesn't carry on, he pulls his hand away from me before jumping out the bed himself. Grabbing his track suit bottoms and a white top and leaving the cell without a backwards glance at me.

It happened so quickly I don't have time to get my head around it. I'm annoyed with him, who does he think he is just storming away? Even if I was going to tell him to back off, what right does it give him. He's been here for a few days and I've got him out of a few sticky situations already, I can't help the voice in the back of my mind reminding me he probably wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me.

I jog down to the cafeteria and there's Steven sitting at that table with that mate of his. I grab a tray and go to where Earl is sitting.

He looks up at me, actually acknowledges me for the first time since Steven became my cell mate.

We make small talk before he ends up bringing up Steven. I'm surprised it took him do long.

"So you's had a lovers tiff then?" he asks, blank expression on his face.

"No" I say bluntly before looking at Steven, he's laughing at whatever's been said. "I just think I need to set some ground rules." I murmur before turning back to Earl, his eyebrows raised and for a second I see a smirk on his face.

"Rules? How what's up is he using you to threaten people?" he asks I frown at him, where does he even get these ideas from.

"No, but he thinks he can just do whatever he wants." I huff,

"What so your going to tell him what you can't and can do?" Earl says, and I can hear the laugh in his voice as if he thinks this isn't going to work.

"Who even is that prick he's with?" I grunt, looking over at the fair haired boy.

Earl shrugs, "How am I supposed to know? I didn't notice him until I saw your boy talk to him."

I sit at my table keeping an eye on Steven but not letting him notice, I feel like grinning every time I catch him looking at me but I keep a fierce look on my face and there must be something bad about it because Steven doesn't give it a second thought before looking away.

He sits talking to whatever his name is for a good while, I would be worried about if I didn't know that I practically drive Steven crazy with a single look.

As soon as Steven is out the door I'm going after him, I follow him until we get to a quiet spot not far from our cell and I push him into the walls.

He looks at me and at first I can see the surprise on his face but it quickly changes to confusion then betrayal. I don't know what he's thinking but I'm guessing it's not good considering the look on his face and I can feel him trembling under my hands, it's only then I realise how tight I'm holding onto him I loosen my grip on him and he goes to speak but I put my finger up to his lips and he clamps his mouth shut.

"I talk, you listen okay?" I sneer, my voice sounding rough.

He nods, he looks terrified and I hate myself for making him like this.

"I don't know what ye were thinkin ye were goin to achieve with your storming off earlier.." I mutter,

"Well sorry I didn't ask for your permission" he snaps back, sarcasm lacing his voice.

I cover his mouth with my hand, "Enough of the lip yeah? I say when ye leave."

He pushes me away, not far but enough for him to cross his arms across his chest, "Ya not my owner, I do what I want not what you tell me" he sasses before starting to walk away from me again.

"I don't think ye understand Steven. Ye do as I say or else I can make this experience really hard for ye" I say, whispering into his ear. He nods his head and I push him away again, he turns round and looks at me.

"Ya know what? I were wrong about you" he says, I can see the dissapointment in his eyes "Maybe ya do belong here"

And before I can think about it my first connects against his face, he's on the floor staring up at me as if he doesn't understand, blood running from his lip. I bend down to him, putting my hand on his jaw,

"Hey it's okay" I say, the sound of my voice isn't familiar. Well it is but I've just not sounded like it in years. I sound crazy, "See this is why ye listen to me, this is what happens when ye don't."

He looks at me, tears threatening to spill and I'm bite on my own lip hoping that it'll stop his tears from spilling. He faces away from me and I hear him sniff before he stands up and I follow suit, he nods at me "Yeah I get it" he says, quietly.

I smile in spite of myself. "Let's go back to the cell eh?" I say.

He laughs at me, a manic laugh "Do I have a choice?" he snaps, I don't reply to him just pull him into the cell.

He doesn't go into my bed as normal, he goes to his own and faces the wall. "Are ye gonna speak to me or just face the wall?" I snap, he doesn't answer though so I walk out the cell.

I don't get it, either way I don't win. I go to the gym and excersise for about an hour before I notice Graham staring at me. "So how's the misses?"

I grunt back to him, "What ye on about now?"

"Steven" he says, matter of factly.

"He ain't nothin to me" I say, hoping my face doesn't give it away, this is the whole reason that I need to get Steven in line. He can't end up like Vinnie.

Even if it means Steven hating me, I won't let him get hurt because of me.

Graham releases a dry laugh before whispering into my ear, "So you wouldn't mind if I paid him a visit then?"

I panic but try not to show it, "On ye go." I say not looking at him, the only reason I even know he's leaving is when I hear his trainer scuff against the floor.

Five minutes after he's left I go back to the cell but Stevens not there, at first I panic but theres a thing at the back of my mind telling me to go to the library, so I do.

It's quiet in here and I check all the seats, I'm crouched down crawling on the floor when I see Stevens shoes, he's in between two bookshelves sitting on a beanbag on the floor.

When I go round the proper way and see him properly I notice that it isn't a book he's reading it's a bit of paper. His eyes are bloodshot and red which gives me the impression that he's being crying.

I hate myself for knowing that I hurt him, but it had to happen, Steven needs to know his place.

I clear my throat and he looks up at me, his expression changes straight away from sadness to anger. He doesn't say anything though, I nod to the paper "What's that?" I ask, my voice sounding soft.

He doesn't answer but he passes it to me and I look at it, it's a visiting order.

"It's me step dad" he says, I read the name on the letter Terrence Hay.

"Is this a bad thing? Ye don't need to see him if ye don't want to." I sigh.

He frowns at me, "Right what is your game seriously?!" he snaps at me.

"What ye talkin about?" I ask, the calmness in my voice not matching how I feel.

"At first it's 'yeah Steven ye dont need to do anything ye don't want to do'" he says trying to do my voice, "Then it's 'Ye do as I say when I say or else'. And now I don't even know what ya doin." he says, "But if I need to be treated like crap off ya and pushed around by ya then I'd rather not have anything to do with you"

I don't reply can't find my voice for some reason and after waiting for a reply I guess he gets fed up and tries to get past me but it doesn't work, I back him into the wall and he looks terrified but I'm not planning on hitting him. I surge towards him, my lips crashing against his, at first he seems tense and reluctant but I feel him practically melting into the kiss eventually.

His arms are latched onto my neck, The kiss is rough, animalistic to a certain extent. His nails scraping into my scalp and pulling at my hair, I slip my hand underneath his top and feel his soft, warm skin. Caressing his stomach while my tongue explores his mouth. He pulls away from me resting his head against the wall, taking deep breaths, he looks at me through half lidded eyes. Pout on his face, around his mouth has reddend from our kiss.

He wants me, I can tell right now that he wants me just as much as I want him, if not more.

My hands are resting on his hips, our bodies flush against each other, his erection pressing against my hip bone, I move my hand to that spot and stroke over his trousers, he makes a groaning noise in his throat and closes his eyes.

"Steven?" I whisper against his cheek, his eyes snap back open but he doesn't reply.

"I want ye" I say, "Tell me ye want me." My voice comes out rough and croaky, he doesn't tell me but he nods and that's enough for me to go in for another kiss. I thrust my erection against his and he whimpers my name while his nails dig into my neck. He pulls away from me and this time he pushes me away a bit, "We can't do this here" he says eyes wide.

I grin at him, "Your right" I murmur and I can tell he's waiting for the but, "Let's go back to the cell".

This time I'm met with no resistance, he comes with me no problem, he doesn't touch me at all on the way there. He barley keeps his eyes of me though, and I'm the same with him and as soon as we get in and the doors shut behind us, I push him against the wall.

Our lips meeting again, I strip his top off, over his head breaking our kiss only for a second. He guides us onto my bed, the springs creaking underneath the weight of both of us.

He starts out on top and he seems eager to get my clothes off, just as eager as I am to get him naked.

His bravado runs out though when he's completely naked and I've only got my boxers on, it's like he's just broke out of a trance and for a second I think he's going to get off me, leave me lying here but he doesn't. His lips are back on mine demanding entry, his tongue peircing through my lips to meet my tongue. I take control now, rolling him over until he's under me. I pull away to look at him, lying underneath me, mouth open, breathing heavily. Sweating, I can see the desire on his face, the desperation evidently there. The same desperation I feel. He looks stunning, I can't remember ever seeing anyone this perfect before.

Everything about him is just right, I don't know how long I'm staring at him for but soon it becomes to much for him and he's pulling me back towards him, I can't help the surprised laugh that spills from my lips to which he grins back up at me.

His legs find there way around my waist and it would be easy to find my way in him and finally take him, but I snap myself out of it, I pull away and ask him, "Do ye wanna.."

He looks affronted that I asked,

"Does everything need to be spelled out for ya?" he smirks back, his cheeks turning red.

"Just wanted to make sure ye wanted it" I murmur back, kissing along his jaw.

"And me naked on your bed like this isn't enough to prove that?" he says sniggering.

"Yeah yeah, I get your point." I say placing a kiss on his nose, I feel myself heating up and almost curse out loud at how intimate that was. I unwrap myself from him and get the lube and condoms from under my bed, they've only been used a few times for the simple fact I only sleep with someone in here when I'm really in the mood to.

When I get back infront of Steven he doesn't look so sure any more.

"Ye okay?" I ask,

He looks nervous and starts biting on his lip, "It's daft really." he says but I nudge him and he looks at me again, "I'm just scared alright. I've never done this before, I'm dead inexperienced with it, int I?"

"Don't worry, relax." I say, pressing my lips against his, I get lost in the kiss, the sweet taste that comes with it. Steven is moaning, almost pleading. Rubbing his erection against my stomach, I pull back from him and grin. I wrap one of my hands around one of his thighs and he seems to take the hint and wraps his legs around my waist.

He looks up at me, looks shy for some reason, he leans up to me and bites down on my lower lip.

The action sends a shiver all the way through me, he pulls back and grins at me.

"Do ye trust me?" I ask him, he looks unsure but then he murmurs a low yes. "This is going to be uncomfortable and a bit sore to start with." I tell him, while I soak my fingers in lube.

"What is?" he asks, looking clueless and to answer his question I tap his entrance with one of my fingers, his eyes widen and he lets out an "Oh".

He doesn't protest, "Ye want me to go ahead?" I ask him, just to double check.

He's lying practically stock still now, his legs around my waist somehow getting tighter, he looks up at me with wide eyes, "Yeah just new int it?" he says back.

I nod to him, satisfied with his answer I press my lips back to his, I can tell he's not as comfortable now as he was before but he doesn't stop kissing me back, his hands on my chest, I push the tip of my finger into him and feel him stiffen but he relaxes again.

I kiss him through it as I slowly move my finger, thrusting it in and out of him. He starts clawing at my chest but after he starts to slacken around my digit, his lips get sloppier.

I push another finger in along with my other one and he let's out a surprised moan.

I pull away "Okay?" I mutter, I almost laugh at myself, when have I ever cared about this sort of thing before. He nods back at me though and I'm glad that this means I can carry on.

I prepare him thoroughly, it's hard work seems like it doesn't want to loosen for me and after me pleasuring Steven for about ten minutes with my fingers, I think it's time for the main event.

I lean back and roll a condom on myself, before covering myself and Steven's entrance with lube. I line up and look back at Steven's face, he's nibbling at his bottom lip, and I plant a soft kiss on it hoping to reassure him, it seems to do the trick.

I thrust into him, slow and soft at first, Steven's face looks almost twisted in agony but I know it's his first time so it will be sore, he digs his nails into my shoulder blades and bites into my cheek.

I push into him a bit more when I feel him settling down, and to my surprise he rolls his hips. I quirk an eyebrow at him and he pulls me down and wraps his tongue around mine, licking my lips and moaning my name.

I knew when he got into this it would be worth it, I don't know how I knew but I did. His tight heat practically pulls me in deeper and I pound into him, all sense of gentleness gone. Steven rolls his hips every now and then and when he's not doing that he's touching me, my chest or arms or back. Licking and biting, Steven might be inexperienced with this sort of thing but he doesn't lie back and take it.

I can't wait until he does know what he's doing, he doesn't hold off long before his come is covering both our chests, the look on his face as if he's being fucked into oblivion. Like I fucked him into it, I don't last much longer after that. Steven wraps his arms around me, holding me tightly. Our sweat and come mixing together and we seal it with a sweet kiss.

"Wow" Steven exclaims puffing out a breath, "That weren't what I expected it to be like."

I hold him closer to me, "Yeah me neither." I mutter as I feel myself slipping into a sleep.


End file.
